1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carrying structures, and more particularly to carrying structures adapted for use with ski equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the engagement of skiing endeavors, the participant is often encumbered with the task of transporting skiis from a remote parking area to the ski slope. To render this transportation task convenient, various clamping devices have been devised in the past which in one way or another connect the skiis and the poles into one integral structure. These clamping devices in their prior form were often of such configuration that they could also be used in the course of mounting the skiis on the roof or the other exposed areas of an automobile. It is the rendition of these aspects into a more convenient form that is entailed herein. More specifically, most of the prior art devices accommodating both automotive transport and manual carrying of the skiis to the slope did so with elaborate complexity and therefore entailed substantial costs to the user. Furthermore, the same complexity entailed also rendered the attachment thereof relatively easily broken and the pilferage of skiis as they were being transported in automobiles was therefore a common incident.